DarkFic Drabbles
by The Lifeless Doll
Summary: A collection of dark drabbles. Story 1: Silver beats Gold down, and then takes him home for the night. Warning; Abuse, and Rape. Story 2: Pearl helps Dia with some digestion problems. ( Story 2 is unfinished )


**WARNING: Hardcore Yaoi, Rape, Mindbreak, Gore, slight Fetish, Abuse**

* * *

A groan erupted from the back of his throat. His fingers groping the ground, nails digging into the dirt. A gasp escaped him as a swift kick was delivered to his chest. Abruptly after, he coughed and sputtered. Another kick, and another; one after the other. it crushed his ribs, he felt a burning in his lungs. Gold wearily looked up, his eyes not quite focused on the abuser. He received a stomp, on his left leg. And again, until it could no longer be felt. He gasped, more and more, hungry for the air that would never reach his lungs. A sigh came from above. Silver looked down at him, and crouched; grasping a handful of Gold's hair. He brought their faces close.

"Is this enough for you?" He scoffed. His voice sharp and cold like a knife. He threw Golds face into the dirt, and laughed. taking a step back he motioned Gold over. "Get up." Silver said, in a low voice. How could he? Gold had a few broken limbs, and an overly abused exterior, there was no way he could stand. not in this state. But still Silver urged him to get up. A loud scream came from Gold, he used his Billiard Cue to help himself up. After just barely getting o his feet, he fell down again. Silver laughed, and grabbed him; slinging him over his shoulder.

* * *

The sound of his bone snapping out of place, was enough to send Gold up in a frantic panic. He yelled, and groaned. A hand clamped over his mouth in an instant, a gloved hand he knew well. He sighed, and cringed just barely getting words out. "W-Wh..yyy..?" He muttered, a frantic sound in his voice. He breathed, and yelped again. Feeling breath on his neck. Silver was sitting on top of him, his mouth pressed to the right side of Gold's neck. "S-St..o-" was all he could muster, before Silver bit hard into his neck, sending a loud sound, halfway between a gasp and a yell, out. He tried to pull him off, but his strength was gone.

Silver bit at the skin, and chewed on it till he had blood dripping down his face. A wicked smile was plastered across his face. "You're absolutely, _delicious._" He laughed, and pulled at Gold's shirt, till it was ripped down the front. He licked his lips, and placed a finger on gold's nipple. Silver prodded it, and pinched and pulled it. Gold was gasping for air, and moaning all at once. He sounded like a anxiety-ridden dog having an asthma attack, it didn't by any means sound good at all. Silver, licked down Gold's abdomen, stopping to nibble his other nipples. He went down to Gold's pants buckle, and looked up at Gold.

"P-l..eeas..ee..." He mumbled, his broken leg hung limply, along with his fractured shoulder. A laugh came from silver, who undid his buckle. Gold groaned, and started crying. The thought of someone else seeing his penis, especially a boy, his mind couldn't comprehend it. He closed his eyes once he felt a wet cavern, that could only be Silver's mouth, around his hardened length. His ragged breathing turned to moaning, and gradually got more and more pleasurable. "Aah... ah.. nngh.." He moaned, losing his breath here and there.

"Aw, look at you... you want it don't you?" Silver said, his finger entering Gold's asshole. It plunged in and out, and he eventually added 2 more fingers. "Wow, you're just eating up my fingers!" he laughed, spreading it out. It made sloppy squelching sounds, as he pulled his fingers in and out faster. Gold's voice raised, he moaned like a madman.

"Ahh, ah..ahh.. mmffhh... ah..." Drool escaped his lips, and he was flushed. Gold could feel a hot sensation rising in his abdomen, something he had never felt before. "S-il..ver.." He muttered, as his ass began to tighten. Silver laughed, and pulled his fingers out. They were dripping wet, from Gold's ass. He smiled, and undid his own fly. Pulling out his fairly large penis. Gold blushed harder, he did not want that in him. "W-Wai-"

Before Gold could finish, Silver had already plunged himself deep inside Gold's rectum. He instantly started thrusting. The sexy slopping sounds of Silver impaling Gold on his penis, filled the air. Their rough moans bore together deliciously. For a second, Silver lost himself in pleasure. Gold however was feeling a rough tearing in his asshole, it burned and he could feel the internal bleeding. Gold screamed, and moaned, his voice hungry with anticipation as he felt the rising in his stomach get stronger. He felt like his penis was going to burst, He desperately wanted to tug at his member; but alas his arms wouldn't respond. "P-pl...ea.. ahh...se..' he muttered, looking down at his member.

Silver understood, and spread Gold as wide as he could, digging his penis into the deepest part of Gold. he reached, and grabbed gold's rock hard penis, and began pumping it. They both moaned, and gasped. Gold arched his back, as did Silver, and they both screamed and came. Gold's cum squirted all over, his and Silver's chest. A few strands decorated Silver's face. And Silver, came deep inside Gold. He without warning started pumping again. and began the process of fucking all over again. "F-Fuuuucckkk..." Silver said, pounding Gold's limp body until he came again.

Once Silver was done, he cleaned himself up and threw a sheet over Gold, who appeared to be in a mindbroken trance. He ruffled Gold's hair, and kissed his cheek. before walking out, Silver muttered.

_**"From now on, you're all mine."**_


End file.
